Boarding School
by LadyAlece
Summary: Bella and Alice meet at their boarding school, as dormates. What happens when they fall for each other? Femmeslash AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Boarding School

AN: I was inspired by two words: boarding school. Please tell me if you like it or if you don't. To those of you reading my other stories, I haven't given up on them; I'm just experiencing some bad writer's block. I'm also still looking for a beta reader for any, all, or some of my fics. Pleas PM me if you're interested! AU/AH A/B

Chapter one

BPOV

I couldn't believe I'd been accepted into the top boarding school in the country. I had applied there weeks before, been denied, and then accepted just in time for the new school year. And one hack of a year it was going to be.

APOV

I was a rich girl. A very rich girl, s it follows that I go to a stuck-up private school. They were my worst nightmare. I'd been enrolled in them since I was little, but I had a feeling this year was going to be different, better.

I rushed up the steps, eager to meet my new roommate. Stephanie, the girl I'd been rooming with for the past six years, had moved away, far away, and I was so glad. She'd been a total bitch, but I kept u my optimism that my new one couldn't be any worse.

BPOV

I was sitting nervously on top of the bed on the right side of the room, waiting for the person I'd be sharing the room with for at least the next year, to walk in. I yawned, lay down, and stretched just as _it_ happened. A beautiful, pixie looking girl walked into the room, grace woven into her every move. Dark hair in beautiful disarray, bright blue eyes standing out against the dark hair and pale skin.

Alice POV:

When I walked into my new dorm, I was greeted by the site of a beautiful girl, who could be mistaken for a goddess. Her cocoa swirls of hair falling gently over her shoulders, and down her back, and eyes like melted chocolate, had me feeling rather melty myself.

"Hello," I said, cheerfully, as always, "I'm Alice."

AN: sorry the chap was so short… I didn't want to write too much, in case you didn't want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Just the sound of the angelic pixie girl's voice, I mean Alice's voice caused me to spin into oblivion, lost in thoughts and fantasies. I quickly snapped out of my daze, though, so she wouldn't notice. It was going to be hard to keep my sexual orientation a secret from this girl. I could tell already.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I said, trying not to stare at her heavenly perfection.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bella," Alice said, putting down her bags. Then, she surprised me by flopping down on the bed next to me.

"Budge up a bit, would you?" Alice asked, poking me playfully in the side, managing to make me let out a giggle. I scooted towards the other side of the bed, before turning to face her.

"You're very straight forward aren't you?" I asked looking from her to the other bed less than three feet away, and back again.

"Well, I figure it like this, we're going to be sharing this room for the rest of this year at least, so we might as well get to know each other, and not waste our time acting like strangers. What do you think, Bells?" she explained, a lazily crooked grin playing on her face.

"Sounds pretty good to me," I responded, returning her grin. Suddenly, I heard my favorite song, This Love, This Hate by Hollywood Undead, start playing, and Alice jumped out of the bed, well more like dived for her pile of bags, and crammed her hand in the smallest, until she pulled out a sleek black cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered brightly. I lost track of the conversation as the other person replied. Obviously, it wasn't someone she wanted to talk to, because I saw her knuckles go white, and her jaw clench.

"I know, I know," Alice replied, pausing to let the person on the other end say something. "No, I can't. The position was filled, there is no way." Another pause. "There's no way in hell I'd ever do that no matter what you say, goodbye," Alice said forcefully, and slammed the phone shut.

"Sorry, she said, turning back to me, "My brother wanting me to help him bribe his way into a job position, but I'm not going to." I might've believed her, if I hadn't looked into her eyes and seen the fear, and anxiety radiating from them. I wanted to know the truth about the mysterious phone call and who was on the other end of it, but I knew it would have to wait.

"It's okay. Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed," I said getting up and stretching. I quickly retrieved my pajamas and headed for the bathroom located on the bottom floor of the dorm, right off the lobby. It was a nice bathroom, I noted, as I walked in. The tile floor was white with a pattern of pale blue diamonds. The showers had lockers next to them, and the key to your dorm door fit the locker with the corresponding number. Each shower had its own towel rack, and space for your soap and shampoo. Each student had their own assigned shower. Mine was shower number sixteen. I stripped quickly, and put my clothes in the locker. Rushing to the shower, I slipped in a puddle of water. My head hit the floor with a sickening crack, and I felt a warm stickiness pool around me. I tried to yell, to call out for help, but my mouth wouldn't work. As I tried to move the rest of my, I realized that I couldn't move a single part of my body. The room was starting to blur. The last thing I remember before it all went black was the sound of an angel crying my name, weeping over me, and shrieking in agony.

AN: I don't own twilight or anything related to it, or the song mentioned in this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks for all the kind reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like shit. That was the first thing that registered in my foggy, semi-numb brain. Shortly followed by "There's too much damn, bright light!" That second thought must have been out loud, because I heard a soft, beautiful chuckle from my right, then a click, and the light shut off. The room was still lit, though, by light seeping through a window. The room! I had no idea where I was, or how I'd gotten there. The last thing I could remember was stripping and heading for the shower. Oh no. I could remember something else. I remembered slipping in a puddle of water and crashing to the ground, and then hearing that beautiful girl I was sharing a room with call my name and cry over me. Great. She'd found me naked, lying in a pool of my own blood the first day we met. Just fucking wonderful. I was never going to make a good impression on her now. Not that it mattered. I mean, it's like I liked her or anything, right? I've never fallen for anyone that quickly, but the tiny pixie girl seems to have captured my heart already. And I don't even know if she's bi, or lez, or anything that would help me in that area. But it's too late now; I've already started to fall for her. What happened to being a player?

Thinking about all this only took me a few minutes. I decided to look around and see if I could figure out where I was.

"Unh, henhhh. Hmphm," I murmured incoherently, as I stretched. I slowly blinked and looked blearily around. The first thing I noticed was that my assumption of being in a hospital, appeared to be correct. There were monitors blinking and beeping to one side, and bags of clear liquid hanging on the other, clear tubes extending from the bags all the way down to my arm.

The second thing I noticed was that the dark haired beauty that had inhabited my thoughts was perched on the edge of the nearest chair, evidence of worry, and tiredness evident on her face, as she watched me intently.

"How are you feeling, Bells?" Alice implored in a gentle tone, concern evident in her voice.

"I feel okay, though I do have a bit of a headache," I say, and wince as I attempt to laugh at my feeble attempt at a joke.

"I would assume so, seeing as you made nice little dent in your skull when you fell, and landed on your head. I mean, your head isn't the best of all places to land," she joked back innocently, but the momentary humor didn't cover the concern in her eyes.

"How long have I been in here?" I ask glancing around. I knew if I had cracked my skull, I'd probably been asleep, or in a coma for a while, and I didn't see anything with a date.

"It's three days into the start of term, but you haven't missed much. I've been getting your work and copies of notes from all your classes. You should be released later today, since you've woken up, and your head's beginning to heal," Alice said. God, that girl was amazing. She'd gotten all my work for me _and_ my notes. I wouldn't be nearly as far behind as I'd first imagined. Why did she have to be so perfect? It was making it nearly impossible not to like her more and more.

"Thank you, so much. I won't have nearly as much running around to do, before I can even begin to do my make up work, like I'd feared." I said beaming up at her, honestly and truly smiling for the first time in weeks. I hadn't really been happy since _she _had left. But now I had Alice to keep me happy. She was already doing a good job of that as my friend, and I didn't plan on her staying _just _my friend for that much longer. I just hoped I wouldn't get hurt again, like I did with _her_ when _she _left, after two and a half years of being together. I missed her, my beautiful goddess, but it seems like I might have found a gorgeous pixie to fill her spot. Oh, how I hoped so.

My thoughts were interrupted by a handsome blonde doctor walking into the room. His eyes flicked to Alice for a moment, and flashed with an emotion that looked like anger, but when he looked at me, his eyes were nothing but warm and welcoming, so I figured I must have imagined it.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" the doctor asked, and I saw Alice raise an eyebrow at that one. I realized she'd never heard my full name. Nor, have I hear her full name. We still have a lot of talking to do, before I can hope to even start a relationship with her, but that will be easy, since we're roommates.

"I'm feeling okay, other than a dull ache in my head, that just feels like a minor headache," I replied, lying about it only being a minor headache- it really felt like my head was about to split open- but I didn't want to seem weak, or whiny in front of Alice, so I put up a tough front.

"That's good, that's good," the doctor mumbled, running his fingers quickly through his wavy blonde hair. "I guess you're good to go, just let me write you a prescription for some painkillers for that 'headache' of your's, and you can be on your way," he said, flashing me a smile, revealing too-white teeth. He looked too perfect, like a Ken Barbie doll, brought to life. I shuddered at that thought. "just make sure you come back in two weeks to get the stitches removed."

"Okay, Doctor…?" I questioned, so I would be able stop thinking of him as 'Doctor Ken Barbie.'

"Doctor Cullen. Carlisle Cullen," he stated simply, and walked out of the room, calling, "I'll be right back with your prescription," over his shoulder as he went.

Alice seemed to relax out of the tense position that I didn't realize she was in, until the doctor left the room.

Doctor Cullen re-entered the room a few minutes later, a small white slip clutched in his hand. He handed it to me, and then said, "You can check out at the nurses' station right down the hall. Have a good day, and I hope you heal nicely," before re-exiting the room. Something was definitely off about that doctor, and I wanted to know what. I just shoved it to the back of my mind, however, because Alice stood, and walked over to me.

"Here, let me help you walk, Bells, so you don't accidentally fall. I'm sure you will be pretty unbalanced, at least at first," she offered, snaking her arm around my waist, without waiting for me to reply. She helped hoist me to my feet with ease, showing she had more strength than anyone would have thought, given her tiny stature. She helped me hobble along to the nurses' station, where I signed myself out. Alice supported me to the elevators, where I tensed slightly upon nearing them.

Sensing my unease, Alice turned to face me, still keeping her arm around me to balance me, so that our faces were mere inches apart. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, staring into my eyes for the answer.

I blushed slightly. "I know this probably seems silly, but ever since I was a little kid, I've been afraid of elevators. Afraid they'd get stuck, or the cable would break, and I'd fall to my death," I murmured staring down at my feet, ashamed of my childish fear.

Alice brought her free hand up, and grasped my chin, tilting it gently to look her in the eyes. "I won't let anything hurt you, Bella. Ever. You have my word," she vowed solemnly, and sincerely.

"How can you promise that, Alice?" I asked, my eyes searching hers for an answer, because I knew there was honesty in her words. But how could she promise something so impossible? How could she always protect me from everything?

"Just trust me. When you are with me, I will keep you safe, and I plan on being with you for a while. So, just please relax. I'm here, nothing's gonna happen," she gently coaxed, leading me a few steps closer to the elevators. I bowed my head in defeat, snuggled a little closer to her body, and walked toward the nearest open elevator, that was headed down.

We arrived safely on the ground floor, less than a minute later, but it took me, a little while longer to stop shaking. Alice just waited patiently, hugging me tight against her, rubbing my back and saying, "Shh, it's okay honey. You're okay," until I calmed down enough to walk to her car.

Alice led me out into the bright sunlight, and the first thing that caught my attention was a glossy, midnight black car that looked expensive but I had no idea what it was. All I knew was that it was shiny, expensive looking, and very fast looking. I was shocked when Alice pulled out her keys, pressed the automatic unlock button and the lights to the unknown car flashed twice, accompanied by a light beep of the horn.

"What kind of car is that?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a Koenigsegg CCX," she answered calmly and smoothly. Seeing, the confused look still on my face she further explained. "It's the latest 'super car' from Koenigsegg. CCX stands for Competition Coup X. The X commemorates the tenth anniversary of the first text drive of the first CC vehicle. That was back in 1996."

"That still doesn't make any sense to me, but it sounds, and looks really cool, so I'm just going to go with it," I laughed before climbing in the passenger door. Alice quickly hopped in on the other side, revved the engine, and peeled out of the drive, her car's engine purring. I closed my eyes, relaxed, and started to drift to sleep on our way back to the dorms, when all of a sudden Alice's phone started to ring.

A/N: Hmm, who will the caller be this time? What was with Carlisle? Who was n the phone first time, and whatdid they want that Alice so adamantly refused? Do you want to know all of this? If you do, please review, so I know people are interested in this story, because I have several others I'm working on and I always go for what gets the most reviews. I have a picture of Alice's car and I can ut it on my profile if anyone wants to see it. Oh, and next chapter is dedicated to whoever can guess (or at least whoever gets closest) to how old I am. HINT: under 30 above 10. GO!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N First of all this story is dedicated to numberedheartbeats17 who guess correctly first. Also, congrats to Reader-Rabbit93 and A Little Bit Clumsy Bella who also guessed correctly. Secondly, I am so sorry for the long gap between updates. I'm not even going to begin to get into the stuff that's been going on in my life. Anyways, on with the story.

"Yes. I know. Mhmm. I know the consequences. Don't treat e like a little kid. I don't care that I'm younger. No! Bye," Alice snapped her phone shut, a scowl on her beautiful face. I saw all this through half-closed eyes, pretending to be asleep. All these strange phone calls were beginning to really creep me out. I wondered what they were about. It sounded almost as though someone was trying to pressure her into doing something the first time, and then that call sounded as though someone were warning her not to do something. Were the people the same, or was she stuck in the middle of some kind of argument? I didn't know and thinking about all this questions made my head swim, so I really closed my eyes, and let the car lull me to sleep, just as the school came into sight.

A/N: I cant promise for an update soon, but I can promise to try my best to update as soon as possible. Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get something up for you guys. Please R&R.


End file.
